


Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2: The Revanger of Satin and Obaba!!! (PARODY FIC)

by FireDragon1321



Series: Fanfic of Other Fanfic [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Parody, based on an unfinished sequel, sara - Freeform, sora and pit friendship because we need more of that shit, tw: everything probably, tw: homopobia, tw: rape mentions, which i think is still on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon1321/pseuds/FireDragon1321
Summary: A parody I once posted on fanfiction.net based on an unfinished sequel to the infamous fanfic. You know the one.





	Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2: The Revanger of Satin and Obaba!!! (PARODY FIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647449) by [PrincessAmerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica). 



> This is a long Author's Note, so get ready.
> 
> So a long while back, I posted this fanfic under the name PincesMurcaDissiple on the Pit of Voles (aka- fanfiction.net). I did not claim it was a parody until the last chapter, letting everything play out in real time. It was fun, but a user told me that the fic was considered an MST and therefore not allowed on the Pit. So I took it down. I later put it up on tumblr to no fanfare, then figured, "Well, why not try a03?". And so, here it is.
> 
> The fic this is pretending to be a sequel to- for those who are new here- is Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God. In the original fic, a fan character named Sara and her friends enter the Smash Brothers universe. The fic is offensive in every fashion possible- from homophobic to racist to poorly spelled. It became famous in the same vein as "My Immortal". 
> 
> The original summary to this fic was "Afew moths after teh end uf the lust storey Satin retunes to sek vengance with Bark Obema anmd Sara and Lauren hav 2 sav Nintando wrold agen. I m nawt teh orjunul attor i am jus a fan." So that should tell you what you're in for.
> 
> By the way, the first chapter was (as mentioned in the fic) copy-and-pasted from a fic on this site that was never completed and supposedly written by the author's real-life friend. Hopefully, this isn't an issue. The fic is not divided into chapters and presented as a "one shot" because many of the chapters are really small and I didn't feel like dividing them all up. All the original Author's Notes were preserved.
> 
> The rape tag was added for mentions of rape, but it doesn't actually happen.
> 
> All characters belong to their original owners.

 

Hi inteaunet i am pincsmurica’s desaiplu nd i luv the ficc supper smush bros mishoh from gad. i dunt naw y te wurld haztes is sara ex not marryso she is teh bet oc evr and my hewo. I ws so mad tat se nver fihisned teg sekwal so i did it. Teh 1st chap bez nawt min its Herz nd ten i puckup fum tere. 

agun i am awt princesamirca i am jus a fan!!!

 

sooper smush braws is not min. netter is kingdum hartz nd teh otter stuf.

\---------------------------------

It's SUMER VACKASHUN now and intranet pepole were taking abot a new sipper samsh brus gam wiches werd becuz i didnt see it in the storks but its aprantly at sumwer called e4 mayb it wil be in stor toomaro but it wuz on the intranet now. Tomaro i wont beable to getit until latin the day becuz Lauren and me ar gon to the beech and Lauren has a noo bakeni. Also ther will be guyz or sumthin at the beech becuz im strat.

Aneway the new smashbros gam convasned me 2 writ anew storey. I hop its asgod as tha last on. I mite not beable 2 writ anew chaptar evary day butill tray.

 

** Chap 1: The Retune of Sation **

 

I was on the beech with Lauren an few monts aftar I killed Satin and one the war of norton agreesin. She loked reely pritty in her new bikeni but were boht state so we didnt do lesbvan stuff. Instad we loked at sum guys on the beech whowere playen bitch volayabel. Everythin was gud in the wrold... or so we thot!!!  
We were dong nomel strate stuf buthen sudanly we sawed sumon ranninged acros the oshun. It was JESAS CHRIS and he loked afeared and panak.  
"Sara and Lauren!!!! U ned 2 cum! Quack!" Jedi Kriss sad.  
"Hi Jesas!" I sed "wuts gone on."  
"Its treble!" Jesas sed, "Saten is bak!!!"  
"Ono butt Sara killled him!!!" Lauren sed.  
"No that wasent the reel Satin it was a trik. Avroabem Linkin wasnt Saten he wuz just a clon of Satin mad buy Mr Jonson!!!" Jessie sed.  
"Ono!" I sid.  
"Ino!" Jadakiss swed "no Satin and Obana haved a now evul plane! There gon 2 giv Jorge Wasentans mom sum femanast boks so shell get an aberration to mak Jorge Wasintun dye b4 hes bored andthan AMANDA WIL NEVAR BE FONDLED!!!"  
"Ono thats the evulest thin ecar" Lauren sed.  
"Is ther away wecan stopit" I sed.  
"Yes u hav 2 gtfo 2 Nentindo wold and defet Staten ther. Ican tak u ther fillow me" Jersas sed.  
So we cummed with Jesas bakc 2 the Smut Manshan becuz weahd to sav Amerka frum femanasts. Butwen we gut ther thins were diffrant!!! Fined ot naxt chaptare!!!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

her i pik up teh storee of supr smash brtohers misile from gawd. enjoy!!!

 

sooper smush braws is not min. netter is kingdum hartz nd teh otter stuf.

\---------------------------------

** Chap 2: Smoshh Manson **

 

ther wre lots of noo peple at smuh mawion nd must of them wre evill librals nd femanistss!!! nd samus and capt. fulchon were gay nd evil agin tu!!! but tere wes stil gud peple lik link and marp and al tose guys nd tey wers hoppy 2 c me agin!!!

1 op teh noo pipple was sora from kingdumb hartz (i no he ex nat ein smosh bros ber wi me). i was skerd he mait be an evul librul 2 nd wurkin fur satin. so i sed “sora r u a chrtan?” 

he sed “No.” and so i sed “you r evil librul sutnist femunist gay perun!!!” nd trid 2 shit him wit my feather’s gun but he run away.

In tuh end unly parutena nd Muga mann were chrisins. 

I tuld al teh chstians “Obaba nd Satin r bak nd tey’r goin to mke Jerge Wsentans mom reed femilit buks so he wuz nevr burn and merica never funded!!!”

Erty1 sed “ohnuZ!!!” nd Lik sayyd “We wil stap tem, Sara my luv?!!”

we all startd 2 mak a pln butt i saw some1 bi teh dur it Was! Sora!!! I trid 2 shat him butt he ran way again. “sura is evil nd he iz helling satan!!!” I sed.

“Ohnu, not sura,” seid kirby. “He sems so nic.”

“We ned 2 stop stan n sera nd obabba!” said Mup.

Su we strted 2 plott a plan. Menwile, Suru wuz outsid he said “Something is really wrong with this place and I’m gonna find out what.”

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

teh plot cumminues!!! Nd naw sara is not marrysu YO AL GAY FEMOLIST LIPBRALS GOIN 2 HELL!!! i jost cintinnu ficc coz i lik it u dum trolz!!!

 

sooper smush braws is not min. netter is kingdum hartz nd teh otter stuf.

\---------------------------------

** Chap 3: Welcumming Pawrtee **

 

Teh chrstan smemshrs wear hoppee we were bak so tey trew us a bigg suprose partee!!! Tey invatd jaykob from twilit and juston beber nd tailor sweft nd evry1!!! it wuz a grate party nd i wez hapy!!!

BUT THEN!!! i wuz geting sum chickfila fer Lauren wen i saw sura talkin wit pete. “Those wings are really cool,” he sed. “Can you fly with them?”

“U STANIST! I bunish u 2 hel!” pet skremed.

“O-kay,” Sora sed. “Bye then.”

Sera wuked awuy butt pitto kunda stard at him sadlee 4 a minte befure sayng “dumb atitheis” nd waking away.

I knu pit eez an angle nd he’ll alwys bee a chritian becus hes an angel but tet luk disturbbed me. Wuz sera tryng 2 turn pete into a gay stantist?

Tats when taylur swet startd plaing luv storee (mai favrite sung!!!) butt ten ter wuz an exploshioun ned wen it want away tere wus Barrack Obappa!!!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I du net pat of ficc nu. I gat nuttin 2 say jest luts a aktion!

 

sooper smush braws is not min. netter is kingdum hartz nd teh otter stuf.

\---------------------------------

** Chap 4: Obempa nd grod teh thid!!! **

 

“Onu its obeba!!!” Laren sed.

“And tet’s nut all,” Opepa said. “I brught a fend!!!”

“Im goin 2 bluddy kil u wankers!!!” sed a famlur vuce.

“Ohnu, itz Gerge te tird!!!” sed Marp.

“I tut we keel u!!!” sed link.

“It wuz a bluddy fake!!!” sed Gerge tey 3th. “U tuk me duwn befure, butt not tis time, wankerz!!!”

So i put out me shitgun and shat him in teh legg he said “MY BUDDY LEGG!!!” nd went down. Teh chrstan smashrs all gangd up wn him. Omaba ten wistld and in cam the gay atheist smasherz!!! tey startd fiting teh gud smashrs. butt fet sum resin, Sora wusnt wit tem evn togh he was a gay athist feminust librul 2. He jest kund of stud tere nd washed teh fite.

I shat obppa 50 ten trilon tems butt he Didnt dy he jus sed “fooslih girl I iz immoral!!! u canot kil me! teh libruls wll alwyx triuph!!!”

We kept fiting fur a lung tim but ten obabas sed “I tink tats enugh damag for 1 day, cao,” nd he left w/ teh librul smashrs nd Georg te 3rd wo sayd “Bye bye, bloudy wankers!!!”

Wen tey left, teh partee wuz over nd we had to plan again.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tis ez teh lungest chaptur yet enjoi. Plz no flams.

 

sooper smush braws is not min. netter is kingdum hartz nd teh otter stuf.

\---------------------------------

** Chap 5: Sura nd pet3 **

 

Over teh next few dayz me nd the gud smaoshers plottd how 2 stop barak obappa nd Stain. We got teh gay cure out of the magik valt garded by Mastur Hand and tranned 2 fight Obaba evry day.

Sora wuz teh onlee atiest let in teh manshun. He wuz relly werd because he didn’t tree to turn any1 gay by raping tem, He wus just kinda washed the otters goin abot their busness. It wuz creppy.

One day me and Luarn wre comin back from Chikfila nd we saw Sura takking to Pett again. “So your name is Pit?” he eskked.

“Lev me alon!!” Pete snupped.

“No! I won’t leave you alone!” Sera sed. “It’s so boring being in this mansion with no one to talk to! I don’t know why you’re all acting so mean to me, but-”

“Sara sed u werz an evil gay antithesis femonost liberl nd u werk 4 Stain!!!” Pot shrekd.

“Sara?” Supa asked. “You mean that girl you threw the party for yesterday?”

“Lev sra alon she ez a gud girl!!!” Pitto demunded. “Se iex nawt gay lik u!!!”

“I’m bisexual,” Sora cerectud.

“Wassat?” Pit askkd.

“I like both guys and girls,” Sora sed shipushly.

“A)OESDHCKXPAJSDLSJMPS GAY ATHIET STATINIST MUNSTR!!!” Pete skwaked.

Surt luked very hut bye tat. “Y’know, you’re not very nice for an angel,” he sad.

“I...i am gud! I am a gud chstiun!!!” Pet insisstud.

“You’re calling me all those names and you don’t even know me,” Sora sat. “You’re just saying all that stuff because of this Sara person, right? I’m gonna have a talk with her, okay?”

“U leaf her alun!!!” Putt scremed.

“I can’t,” Sora said. “I feel really bad for you, Pit. I feel bad for the others too. I’m going to help you whether you want me to or not.”

Pot stud tere as sura wakked away. Ten I cam out of haiding with Lauran. “Sora wans to tak 2 yu,” Pitt said. “He’s probly goin 2 rap al te gaiz nd mak tem gay!”

“Ohnu, we shud warn tem!” Lauren sad.

We went 2 go wan tem but pit kept luking ovr his shulder in the direktion Suru went nd he luked sad.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

shot chaptur but i wand 2 gett george iii outta teh way becuz tat part was borring me.

 

sooper smush braws is not min. netter is kingdum hartz nd teh otter stuf.

\---------------------------------

** Chap 6: Bapple w gert tre tird!!! **

 

We wurnd teh otters nd we got Sura lokd up in his rum so he cuddint escap nd rape all the boyz. Ten we trand sum more untl we wer reddy.

We wen to eglanc 2 tak don Georp teh turd ass he wuz teh weakst. He didnt hav teh brith army becus they all turned Chstan in te last storee. 

“I’ll bet u bluddy wankers!!!” he sed as he fired a shitgun at me. “Opapa brut me bak becuz I bluddy hat tat Ged Washinten wanker and I wan to kil him befor birth so England can hav the bloody America!!!”

“I tot u didnt relly die becuz it was a fak!” I sad as I shat at him.

“I led!!!” Gergd ted Tird chnatud as he fird bak.

We shat at ech otter nd Laura kikd him nd Mark hit him whit his suord nd so did Ink and Iek nd he got relly hurt. Pite was watshin the aktshun but he wasnt doin anytink. I tot that was becuz George the III was too strung to send 2 hell but he hat arows so why wasnt he usin thos?

Eventuly I shat King Geurg rite in teh hart nd he said “Bluddy hel” and explodded in blud nd deat.

“Sara savd teh day again!” Lauren chered, which mad he luk relly prety but not like tat becas we arent lefbians. I men it. Al those people riting coments on teh otter storee wer stopid. I am not gay wit her just caz shes rely prtty!!! We’re bot 10 trillon purent strait!!!

Ahem.

“Lets go hom,” I sed.

So we went back to Smash Mansnion nd when we got in we saw some1 eatin all teh fud in teh kitchun it was! Sora!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anutter lung chaptur yay! Lef gud reviuws or u’ll go 2 hell!! Ha!!

 

sooper smush braws is not min. netter is kingdum hartz nd teh otter stuf.

\---------------------------------

** Chap 7: Sora’s Knfession **

 

Sura lukd relly soprised tat we kaugt him eatin te fud. “I was really hungry!” he expland. “I didn’t think you’d get back so quickly!”

“Hou did u get outta teh rum?” I demunded.

“My Keyblade can open any lock,” Sura repleid. “Besides, you put the lock on the inside.”

“Tat wuz an acident,” Link sed shepishly.

“LINK!!!” evry1 screamd except 4 Pitt wjho wakd in frunt of me nd sad “Dunt rap Sara!”

“I’m not going to hurt her!” Sora incisted. “I just wanted to talk to her.”

Evry1 surronded me encludin Laurn coz se was a goud frend. Suron put hez hands in teh air nd baked away. Ten he sad, “I’m not going to attack any of you guys. I just want to know what’s going on!”

“I tel u whats goin on I am Sara, tis is lauren nd we dont like gay peeple like u!!!” I skermd.

“I’m bisexual,” Sera gumbled.

“WATEVAR IT IZ!!!” I scremed.

Sora ten wakd up 2 Pot. “You seem different from the others somehow,” he sed.

“Leave me alune!” Pit kried.

“You looked hurt yesterday,” Sora sed. “If I hurt your feelings or anything, then I’m sorry.” He luked at me. “I heard these guys were legendary heroes! Why are you making them all say this hateful stuff?”

“SHAT UP!!!” Lauren sat.

“No I won’t!” Sora sed. “Nobody will listen to me and you all treat me terribly for no reason. Maybe if I beat Sara, then you’ll all go back to normal!”

Wit tat, he pul out his keyblad witch is tech 1 he alwayz has. I shat him nd mised. Teh otter bawlers atack him. Sum of tem hit, but otters didnt. Sera ignured all o tem nd came strait fur me! Lauren kickd him in teh fac nd he fel down. I put my gun to his hed nd prepard to shit.

“Fine. Kill me,” Sora sed sadly. “Kill an innocent human being for no reason.” He stated 2 cry.

Pot luked like hed ben punched in teh gut. “Stop!” Putt skreamed.

“Why shud I?” I sed. “Hes a gay antithi-”

“I dunno why,” Pitto, said. “I fel bad 4 him. Maybe we shud be Kristian nd giv him teh cur insted.”

“Gud idea!” I sed nd lauren went 2 get teh cure.

“Sun yu’ll be Cristian like us nd u won’t try 2 rap us,” I sed.

Sera stupped crying. “I’ll never be like you!” he sed.

“Wonce yur cured, u will be jus lik us nd u’ll liek it,” I sad prawdly.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

STOPP FUKKIN FLAMING MAI STOREE I WURKED HARD ON IT!!!

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 8: Sure runs awy!!! **

 

Lauren cam bak wit teh cure and gav it to me. “No u wil be liek us,” I sed nd prepard to injekt him.

Sora shatted nd elboed me nd I droped teh cure. “Hey! I was tryin to help u!!!” Pit sayd.

“That wasn’t really helping me,” Sura sed.

“GET HEEM!!!” evry1 scremd.

Sora sqkeld lik a pigg and ran away agin. He gumpd out teh window nd spred his arms and flew! Tat was wierd becawse Pit cant fly but he cud? “Where u goin?” Pete axed.

Sura didn’t say nuttin. We just washed him flu way. “He’s probly goin bak 2 Satin!!!” I sed.

“Spekking of Stain, we ned 2 stop him,” Link sed.

“Ok, well deal w/ Sura later,” I said.

“I dunt get that guy,” Pete said. “He doesn’t hurt any1 but he’s not Kristian liek us.”

I skreamd “OHNU! HE’Z SOMEHAW TRNING PET GAY!!!”

“I AM NOT GAY!!! I AM STIL KRITAN!!!” Pit incested.

“Du u wat me 2 banish hem?” Parutema askked.

“Wat? But Palutenna-” Pet began.

“BANISH HEM!!!” I sed.

“Ok,” said Palutana nd she blatted Pet wit lite nd ten he was gon but I thout I herd him cring.

“Wher did he go?” Mark askked.

“I sent him 2 hel,” Parutena sed.

“Ok,” Lauren sed.

“Lets go stap Stain!!!” I sed.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sara nd the Nintendo charas fite Satin!!!

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 9: Time Tavel!!! **

 

We usd a tim tavel mashine to go to the futur. We gott it bak from teh govurnment easiur bekause it was the old one and Opapa usd a newur one. So we fund it in the dumsptur. It stil wurks!

We wet to 1776 and it was horibl! It was not Amurika yet and evryon was Englush! Evryon sed “Who are you buddy wankurs?!” We skremd and ran awy frum tem. I shat a few wit my shitgun and tey did and wet to hell.

Evetualy we fund Mrs Wathinton’s Huse. We knu it was her becawse it sed “Mrs. Wahton’s House” on a sigh utside the door.

“Mrs. Wassiton!” I sed as I waked in but I scremd. Stain was tere and he had teh buks on feministum!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

STUP FLAMMING MY SHIT! There’s a resun for all of it, just weit til teh end.

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 10: Satin’s Plan **

 

“Muahahahahahahahaha!” said Stain. “Ur’re too late! She alredy read the femiunust buuks!”

“Ohnu! Now she will get teh aburtshun and Amerika will nevr be funlded!” Lauren said.

“You munster!” I sed.

Tat’s when Mrs. Watington came out and hit Stain on the head with a ruling pin. “You stoopid idjit!” she said. “This bluddy abboreation ting dusn’t bluddy esist yet! Now I’m stuk with the lil wanker!”

“That is okay,” said a famulir voce it was! Obapa! “I brut the stuf from the fututtr.”

“Okay,” said Mrs. Wachinton.

“Now Amurka will never be funded!” said Obaba. He laghd evily. “MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

He puld out a magik baby sukker and put it on Mrs. Waffington. “If only Gerge the Thurd culd see this triumf,” he said.

That’s when I said, “No yu don’t!” and I shat him. He droped the baby suker and it brok. 

“Get them!” Obabba told Stalin.

“With pleusur,” Stain said as Obaba got into the time mashune and ran away.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There is a plot twst in this chaptur!

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 11: I Stop Satin and Obappa! **

 

We all fakd Stain togetter in a big bapple. Stain tred to burn us with the fires of hell but I dogged it. Then I shat him over and over. Link cut off his arm with the Mastur Skord. He skremd in pain as his arm fell off and bluud lekd all over the karput. He wakked Link with his tail and said, “Stoupid boy now I will rape you and turn you gay!”

“No!” Link said.

“No!” I sed. “Link is my boyfweindo!” I shat him in the eye and he skremd. Eyball juc kovred evryting. Then he said, “It’s not over yet!” and with his good arm he grabd mai arm and twitted it. I skremd and then I cuddint move it bekaus it was brokn!!!

Then Lauren karati-chopd Stalin in the head and his head fell off. Mark stabd it with his skord and we all cherd.

“OK, I won’t get a bluddy abboretion,” said Mrs. Wattionton and we all cherud. We savd Amurica! But my arm hurt relly muchly badly.

“Is your arm okay?” askkd Lauren.

“No he bruk itt,” I said.

“We shud go home and fix it,” Lauren said.

“Okay,” I said bekaus Lauren is nice and pwety and smat, so she had good advise.

We all went home and when we got to the Manshun peeple were ther it Was! Sora and Pet!!!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There is a plot twst in this chaptur too! So eksitting. Plz reed and revuw. NICE REVEWS ONLEE I am frageele.

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 12: Retun of Sura **

 

“You came back!” I said. “Y?”

“I left my bow in the Mansion,” Pit said. 

“Nu why r u nawt in hel?” I demunded.

Pit lokked down sadlee. “I fought my way out of hell,” he said. “Well, sort of. Sora helped.”

“NU IF U WENT TOO HEL YO SHUD STIL BE IN HEL!!!” I said. “HEL IS FOREVAR!!!”

“I kind of fought my way out of hell before,” Pit said.

“When wus tat?” Larn askkked?

“Twenty-eight years ago,” Pit said.

“You don’t look like you’re over twenty-eight,” Sora said.

“I don’t age,” Pit remunded him. “I’m an angel, remember?”

“Oh yea,” Sora said.

“SHIT UP!” I said. I held my arm becoz it RELLY hurt. I nevr got an ingury like this in Nintundoe Wurld befure. “Y U BAK HER?”

“I told you! We needed Pit’s bow!” Sora said.

“Su go way!” Inkk demunddd.

“Okay, okay,” Sora said.

They wakked off but they were goin turds Home Depoo! “O no! SORA TUND PIT GAY!” I said. 

We all kried bekuz we all tut Pit was a good angle and he’d nevr turn on us. Then we foloud them to Home Depo!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Home Deop saga beginz! No flams plz flams will be used to rost mashmelows.

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 13: Pit And Sora in Home Depot Pat 1 **

 

We went to Home Depu and ther were gay peeopl evrywear inkcudding Catp Falchion and Samus! So we ran from them and just lucked for Sora. I had enouff of him. Wit Obapa and Stalin defeeted, it was cleer that Sora wasn’t wurking for them but was stil a gay femust librul and maybe he made Samus and teh otters evil again so we had to stop him!

Everywur we luked we cuddnt find tem then we pasd the pant depatment. They spild pant evehwehre and it skunk like pant. They were kovrd in pant and pantin on a peic of wood.

“And this is Kairi,” Sora said, pountin to a dwawin on the wood.

“Who’s that girl?” Pit asked, pountin to anotter dawing.

“That’s not a girl! That’s Riku!” Sora laffed. “He’s a guy!”

“He looks like a girl,” Pit said.

“Yea. He gets that a lot,” Sora said. He punted to a dwain. “Who’s that?”

“Her name is Viridi,” Pit said. “She’s a nature goddess. And that guy’s Magnus. And that’s Pittoo.”

“He looks just like you,” Sora said. “Are you twins or something?”

“Well-” Pit began to egplan but I shat at him.

“Oh no!” Sora said. “Run!”

They ran away and we falloed them.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Teh sekund part of Home Bepoop plz reed and revuw.

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 14: Pit And Sora in Home Depot Pat 2 **

 

We luked all over the Home Depoo for Pit and Sora. “Wat if we cant fend tem?” Link asked.

“Ten tell turn everon gay!!!” I said.

“Ok,” said Link. “You are rite, Sara. I tust you.” But he sawnded unsur...

We went to the pant tepartment. Its the only good part of the Home Deopo becaws it has lots of pwetty flowars and the lesvians don’t work thar. The flours are pwety like Lauren but I am nawt a levian we are both staight, stoopid redus!

We saw Sora and Pit wit CATPTAIN FAULOUN!!! “O no! They are ploting agunst us!!!” I saed.

Sora puled out his Kiblad and Pit pulled out his bow. “We’re not just going to stand by and let you rape us!” Pit said.

“C”mon, u’ll like being gay,” Cat Falchion said.

“I’m already bisexual!” Sora potested.

“What the hel is tat?” Catp. Falcon askked.

Sora sleped his fourhed. “It means I’m already gay. Kind of,” he said.

“WTF MAN YOU ARE GAY OR YOU ARENT!!!” said Capl. Facon. “Woose side are you on?”

“We’re on nobody’s side!” Pit said. “We’re just trying to save Lady Palutena and the rest of the Mansion from Sara and we thought you might be able to help!”

“Then if you want her ded your with us,” Cat. Falchion snered.

“We don’t work with rapists!” Sora cried.

“So the arnt wit Satlin but they stil want me ded,” I said. “We stil ned to stop them!”

“But you’re arm-” Link said.

“FOURGGET MY ARM!!!” I said. “WE NED TO STOP THEM!!!”

Unforshunatly, Capy. Falcon and Sora and Pit hurd me. Sora and Pit ran awat and Captin Flachon said “O luk, it’s Sara. I’m going to rap all the guys and make them gay now.”

“No u wont!” I said and I shatted him until he died.

Ten I started to feel relly sik. I tink it was becuz we were in Home Deopt too long. “I dunt feel gud, Laruen,” I said.

“Shud we go home?” Laurne asked.

“Nu, we can’t stup until we get thos too,” I said.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The finale part of Home Depot. We r abowt five chapturs from teh end. Nic revuows plx.

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chaptur 15: Pit And Sora in Home Depot Pat 3 **

 

The Home Depot vives were getting worse. I was having tubble holding the shitgun. Abd I was gettin weeker too.

We ecplored the flawer plac becaze I was getting too week to go back to Home Depot. That’s when we found Pit and Sora in with teh manur. It wuz a dead end too.

“WE GOT YOU NOW, MOTHAFUKKAS!!!” I said.

“Dammit,” Pit cursed. “How are we gonna get out of this one? I can’t fly, remember?”

Sora tot for a whil. “I got it!” he said. HE grabed Pit under his arms and floo up. I shat at him, but he kept doging. He was relly wobly tho.

“I’m having trouble gliding like this!” Sora said.

I shat a super bulett at Sora. He doved outta the way but hit the wall. Pit fell outta his arms and into the floor. Mark ran over and grabed Pit.

“Let him go!” Sora demeanded.

“NEVER!!!” I cakcled.

Sora rored and sumoned the Keyblad. He shat a firbal but I dogged it. Marth ran away with Pit and Sora folouwed him. We al ran after him but then I felt wozy and pased out.

Usin my God-given piwers, I saw wat hapened. Everyon stooped to help me. They got me back to the manshun and put me in bed. But Sora got away. I vowed one day I’d get him.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onlee a few chappies left! Plz leave nice kristun revuws.

 

Supper Smash Brothurs is not mine. Netther is Kingdom Harts and teh otter things.

\---------------------------------

** Chapter 16: A Captiv Angel **

 

Wen I woke up, I stil felt sik. Lauren was there. Pit’s bow was on my mantl like a truphee. “U okeh?” asked Lauren.

“I’m fin,” I said. “I saw Sora egsaped.”

“He did,” Lauern said sadly. “But we gott Pete.”

“Bing him tu me,” I said.

Lauren ran off to get Pit. I used my God powars to see Pit. He was lokked up in his rum bangin on the door. “Let me out!” he demunded.

Laren came and got him. She draged him to my rum kickin and skreaming. Tat’s all I saw becoz the God powers statrted dying out.

“Am I no longer chzen by god?” I tout.

Lauren came in wit Pit and threw him too the ground in fron of me. “Pitto, u were verry bad,” I said. “Butt u can stay wit us gain if you tak the vashune so u arent gay anymor.”

“I never was gay!” Pit said.

“Ten why were u in Home Depo?” I asked angrily.

“We thought the other Smashers could help us, but they just tried to attack us,” Pit said.

“I NEW IT!!!” I said. “U r a gay ateust stainist munster!!!”

Pit luked hurt. “I said that to someone once,” he said. “I really hurt his feelings, too. Y’know, you’re not very nice for someone ‘chosen by God’.”

“I DUNT HAV TO BE NIC!!! I AM GODS COSEN!!!” I said and I got the vasunation and put it to Pit’s arm.

Tats when the windo broke and in cam

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Were nearing the end of the fic. By no, you should be figuring out what’s so speshal about this fic (if you havnt already). For chapters reman. Hope you enjoy!

 

Super Smosh Brothers is not min. Neither is Kingdim Heartz or any otter things that apper in this fic.

\---------------------------------

** Chapter 17: Sora Returns! **

 

The windo brok into a milon peces, glass coverin the floor and setling into the hair of everyon in the rum. Sara droped the vacine and luked up to see Sora puling himself into the open widow. 

“You okay?” Sora asked.

“Yea,” Pit said, gabbing his bow from the mantl.

“LASHSEJDFKAOJSD GAY ATEHIT SATINIST FUMINUST MUSTERS!!!!!” skremed Sara.

“Shud I get teh otters?” askked Laren.

“YES!!!” Sara repyed.

Lauren left to get the other Smasherz. But Sara was so madd that she coddn’t wait for them. “I’M GONIG TO KIL U ALL WIT MY FINALE SMASH!!!” Sara rored.

Using God’s powars, Sara wurped everyone in the rum to Finale Destinashun. She jenertud a Smash Ball and crushhed it in her hand. Sara lit up whit and grew huge whit wings twic the size of her body. She flew into the air with the gretest of eas.

“Hey! How come she can fly and I can’t?” Pit asked angrilly.

“I WIL KILL ALL OF U!!!!” Sara roared tiumpatnly.

“No you won’t!” Pit said. “I’m not giving up until Lady Palutena is safe!”

“And I won’t give up either!” cried Sora. “You know why?”

“YYYY?!?!?!?!” Sara gurgled.

“Because we’ve literally survived hell!” Pit began.

“And we survived Home Depot!” Sora added.

“We stood with each other through thick and thin!” Pit cried.

“We defeated the likes of Obama, Samus, Josh and Chik-Fil-A!” Sora shouted.

“U WET 2 CHIKFILA?!?!?!” asked Sara.

“We’re not done!” they bois shouted.

“BUTT HOW U GET INTO CHIKFILA? U ARE BOT GAY!!!” Sara rumbled.

Sora and Pit desided to ignore the wingud girl. “We’re going to save Smash Mansion and the entire Nintendo universe!” Pit declaired. “Y’know why?”

“YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??!?!?!” Sara winned.

“Because we’re Sora and Pit, the most badass duo to ever badass together!” Sora repyed.

Both boys drew thier weopns and vowed, “And we’re gonna kick your butt!”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3 chappies until the end!!!

 

Super Smosh Brothers is not min. Neither is Kingdim Heartz or any otter things that apper in this fic.

\---------------------------------

** Chapter 18: The Final Battle Part 1 **

 

Sara shot at Sora first, angree for everyting he did. A white ball of enurgee sailed at his head, knoking him off his feet. Pit groled and seperated his bow into two short blades. He ran as fast as his leggs could carry him and sliced Sara’s leg. She hawled in pain as blood dribled out of the wound. Pit cud see small chunks of gliter in it. That’s all he had time to see befor Sara flaped her wings and blasted him with a gust of wind.

By thes time, Sora was back on his feet. He kried out “Thundaga!” and struk Sara with a ginumus litening bolt. Sara roared in agonee as Pit fused his wepons together again and fired off a series of lite arows.

Sara dodged the lite arrows and held her hands up in the air. “I WIL US GAWD’S POWARS AND DESURY U ALLL!!!!!!!” she saod. 

An orb of light began of form in her hands. It started abowt the size of a goff ball, but gradullee grew biger and bigger. Pit and Sora charded her as she unleshed her atack- a gyant lazer that nearly sent the boys fling of the stage. Pit landed on teh stage itself, while Sora manuged to grab the edge and pul himself bak up.

Sara sailed ovur to Sora to prevunt him from re entrying the stage, but Sora had otter ideas. He held up his Keyblade and kried out, “Aeroga!”

A gust of wind set Sara flying, nearly knoking her into the void. She survvived and dogged a barage of arrows from Pit. Sara contered with a barage of her own from her fatter’s shitgun. Pit managed to avoid the bulets, but Sora was hit in the arm.

“Sora!” Pit kried.

“I’ll be okay,” Sora asured. “Cu-Curag-”

The Curaga spell was interupted by Sara shotting Sora again, this time with lite bullets. Sora skreamed with the agony of a thosand men with each hit. Pit seperated his bow and ran behind Sara. He lept into the air and sliced her rite in the wing. Sara’s arm jerked and the last of the bulets missed thier mark.

“YO LIL STANIST BEST!!!” Sara ragged, but her voice was bekoming inchohernt.

“What did you say?” Pit asked.

“FUKIN STAOSNIT BEATSTS!!!” Sara shotted. “I KEL U AL!!!!!”

Sara prodused anotter Smash Ball and brok it, beginning to glow again...

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tis is the penutumite chapter. Hope u enjoy!

 

Super Smosh Brothers is not min. Neither is Kingdim Heartz or any otter things that apper in this fic.

\---------------------------------

** Chapter 19: The Final Battle Part 2 **

 

“Sara?” Laren asked as she entered the rum with Link, Marp and the otters.

The room was totaly deevoid of people. Pit’s bow- the trophee Sara ritefuly earned- was gone from the mantle. The windo was stil shatered from Sora’s entry, glass litering the carpet. The Kristun Smashers entered carfully so they didn’t get the tiny shards in their feet.

“Where ar tey?” asked Mega Man.

“Maybe they kiled Sara!” Marth said, panik in his voice.

“Chek the cosets!” Lauren deminded.

Everyone ran to chek every nok and crany for the missing Smashers. All except Palutena, who stod and stared up at the celing. “I cense Pete on the next flor,” she said.

The other “good” Smasherz looked at her, feling like total idiots. “Tere’s nuttin on tat flur but teh arenas!!!” Lauren sed.

Suddenly, ther was a masive earthquak. It sowly dawned on the Smashers what was going on. “SHIT!!!” all teh Chistrin Smashers haollered as they raced out of the rum and went upstares.

\---------------------------------

The erth shook, litening flashed and fire and ice explodded all over Finale Desinatshun. Sara stood in the midle of it all. Here wings were now a rainbow of colurs as big as her body. She had a flowing peecock tail painted in all the colors of the rainbow, starting with red at the base and purpl at the tipes. Her face was now that of a white bird with a lung orang beek and heavilly lashed eyes. She wore a pure white dress with a Smash Ball insiggna on her left brest.

“I KIL U ALL!!!” she dekalred.

“What the heck is that?” Sora asked as he tried to hold up his Keyblade and heel himself.

“IT IS MEE WIT TEH POWARZ OF GOD!!!” Sara roared. “I AM GODES SARA AND I WIL DETTROY U!!!”

“Did you understand a word she said?” Pit asked.

“Nope,” Sora gunted weekly.

Goddes Sara kreated a massve wave that floded the area. Both of the boys were hit and they fel off the side of the stag. Pit grabed the lege with one hand, then grabed Sora with the otter.

“Hang on!” Pit said. “I’ll try and get us back up there!”

“How are you gonna do that? I’m heavier than you!” Sora cried.

“That doesn’t matter!” Pit said. “It’s worth a shot, right?”

“Right!” Sora said.

Pit stugged to get back on stage with Sora, but he coddnt. He hung ther uselesly for a while befor he said, “Sora! I have an idea! I’m not sure if it’s gonna work, but just trust me, okay?”

“I trust you!” Sora replied.

Witt that, Pit let go. Both boys fell into the abys. Sara cakled and celubated her vikotry. However, there is an importat trait of Smash Brotters that she forgut. A platform of light appeered over the center of the stage and droped off Sora and Pit. Sora’s many injurees were competely heeled, as were the few wunds on Pit.

“WTF? I FURGOTT ABOWT TAT!!!” Goddess Sara skreeched.

“How are we alive?” Sora asked.

“If you fall off the stages here, you don’t die and you get healed somehow,” Pit egplaned. “I don’t know how it works.”

“But if she falls off, won’t she get healed too?” Sora asked.

“Probably,” Pit replyed.

Upon hering tis, Godess Sara grined a Chesure Cat’s grin and began to wak toward the edge of the stage. “No!” Sora kried out, racing after her. 

Butt it was to late. Goqdess Sarqa fell offstage and reapeared on a platform of light, fuly healed. However, her Final Smash was gone, reducing her to normal Sara again. It tuk about five seconds for Sara to reelize what happened. She skremed and tried to summon another Smash Ball, but failed.

“WTF YYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?” Sara howled. “I WUZ CHOZEN BY GAWD!!!!”

“ **Not anymore,** ” boomed a deep voice.

“OMG GAWD?!!?!?!” Sara croked.

“ **I gave you your powers so you could be a hero,** ” God thundured. “ **Instead, you have used them for nothing but hatred and bending others to your will. Sora, Pit. Only you can defeat her now.** ”

“Why can’t you do it?” Sora asked.

“ **Hey, I did nothing in the first story,** ” God pointed out. “ **Now accept my gift and stop her quickly!** ”

Two Smash Balls appeared and floted towards Sora and Pit. Sara shot at Sora and Pit as they canverged on them. Not a single bulet hit because her aim was terible without God’s powars. They attacked the Smash Balls and activated their Final Smashes.

Pit was equiped with the Three Scared Treasures. His body became clad in golden armour and a helmet with two laser lights on either side. His bow tranzfourmed into a maglificent weapon suronded by lights. The green Mirror Sheild apeared in his free hand. His wings glowed a faint pink color.

At the same tyme, Sora entered his Final Form. His clothes became blak and whit and covered with many swirling paterned. The Kingdum Key was gone, replaced by the shining whit Oatkeper and the shiny blak Oblivion. The weapons floated around Sora, who was levetating off the ground.

Sora glided towards Sara. Pit smiled and flaped his wings, finaly able to fly thanks to the Wings of Icarus. Sara tryed to run from the two boys, but she wasn’t fast enough.

“Final Arcana!” Sora cried as his Keyblade began to glow silvur.

“This is for you, Lady Palutena!” Pit declared as he fired off a series of lite arrows.

The arrows all conveged on Sara at once while Sora stuck her with the Keyblade. These combined attacks were so powerful that Sara gave one finale cry of pain and disappeared for good.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author’s Notes** : Well, it’s about time I come clean.

_Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2: The Revanger of Satin and Obaba!!!_ is a short-lived sequel to the infamous badfic _Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God_. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to write a trollfic completing it. That is the fic you just read and braved to this final chapter. 

I can actually write and spell coherently. The poor spelling/grammar is because of the original fic but also a plot point. As the fic went on, Sara began losing her powers, which meant she lost control of the Smash Bros. world, which meant that the spelling improved. 

If you looked close, Sora’s sentences were all grammatically correct from the beginning. As time went on, Pit began using correct grammar, while Sara never did. I stole this trait from fellow trollfic _Hi Roxas_. The switch from first to third person in Chapter 17 was intentional and meant to symbolize Sara losing control of the Smash Brothers universe. I don’t normally do that, but, frankly, I was sick of her POV.

Fun fact- My favorite typos were the ones with “b”s or “p”s in them. (“Obappa”, “hoppy”, “bapple”, etc.) I don’t know why. They just made the words “cuter” in my mind. Kinda like baby talk.

This chapter is pretty much 100% Sora and Pit friendship/brotherly dork fluff because there isn’t enough of that.

I am a supporter of gay rights and feminism IRL, so some of the “covertavist” bullcrap was painful to write at times. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed (or hated) this trainwreck of a fic.

 

Super Smash Brothers is not mine. Neither is Kingdom Hearts or any other things that appear in this fic.

\---------------------------------

** Chapter 20: And All is Right with the World **

 

After Sora and Pit valiantly defeated Sara, her control over the Smash Brothers universe was broken. The spelling and grammar of everyone was returned to normal and the Smashers themselves were restored. Lauren was quickly sent back to her own world by God before she could cause any further trouble.

“Lady Palutena!” Pit chirped happily as he exited Final Destination. “I beat her!”

“Good work, Pit,” Palutena said. “We all knew you two could do it.”

“You did?” Sora asked.

“We could see everything that was going on while Sara was controlling us,” Link explained.

“Yea,” said Captain Falcon. “Oh, sorry about trying to rape you.”

“It’s oka- wait, aren’t you dead?” Sora asked.

“ **I revived him after you beat Sara,** ” God boomed.

“So now what happens?” Pit asked.

“ **Well, to tell you the truth, Sora has to go home now,** ” God said.

“Wha-” Sora began, his voice quivering a little.

“ **Sora, you received an invitation from ‘Master Hand’, correct?** ” God asked. Sora nodded. “ **That was actually sent by me. I needed someone outside of the Nintendo universe to help me defeat Sara. I couldn’t do it myself. I did manage to drain her powers bit by bit so you could defeat her for good. But since you aren’t technically a Smasher, you can’t stay here.** ”

“So I have to say goodbye to Pit?” Sora asked sadly.

“ **For now,** ” God replied. “ **But who knows? Maybe you’ll get in the next tournament, Sora.** ”

“You’re right,” Sora said, a sad smile on his face. “Maybe I will.”

“Well, you’re always welcome here, Sora,” Palutena said.

Pit looked at Palutena, then looked back at Sora. “See you later, then,” he said.

“Pit! Are you even sure you’ll see each other again?” asked Marth.

“I know we will,” Pit said. “We’re the most badass duo to ever badass together. We’re definitely gonna meet again!”

Sora began to glow with a pale white light. He knew what was happening, but he did not fear it. He simply waved goodbye as he disappeared from view.

 

\---------------------------------

Sora tumbled out of bed and woke himself up. He found himself in his room on the Destiny Islands. “Huh?” he asked. “That was all a dream? No way! That was way too real to be a dream!”

The Keyblade Wielder untangled himself from the bedsheets. As he did so, he found a pure white feather. It was way too big to belong to any of the seabirds that flew over Destiny Islands.

“I knew it wasn’t a dream!” Sora said, picking up the feather. He studied it carefully. “I’ll see you again soon, Pit. I know I will.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
